Typical serving trays alone offer no specifically designed handling features forcing users to rest the weight of the tray on a horizontally oriented hand or arm. Larger trays are often carried by placing one end of the tray on the user's shoulder with an open palm and bent wrist. These unnatural positions result in fatigue, injury, and the potential for accidents. Often, users rely on one arm or hand to balance the tray in order to maintain use of the other hand resulting in an unstable condition.
To unload a serving tray, the user must often set the tray down on a nearby surface or temporary stand due to an inability to continue to support the weight of the serving tray. With a more secure tray and gripping posture, users could avoid the need for a stand and unload items while still holding the tray to improve efficiency and space within serving areas.
Notably, there are multiple devices relevant to tray handling; however, many of these devices are cumbersome and/or impractical to use and/or manufacture. In particular, many tray handling devices lack the ability to readily enable the stacking of trays or placement of the trays on a flat surface. Other tray handling devices may be difficult to use; for instance, requiring the user to repeatedly manipulate the serving tray to access a single location on the serving tray in order to repeatedly secure and/or unsecure a handle from the serving tray. Thus, there exists a need for a device and/or a system for handling serving trays that improves control of the tray without sacrificing efficiency and functionality.